Una giornata infernale
by Megnove
Summary: Ragazzi... a volte per lavorare devi affrontare le fatiche di Ercole... e meno male che giorni così capitano solo ogni quattro anni! Storia di compleanno del 2008...


**Una Giornata Infernale**

–AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH! BRUTTI FIGLI DI UN POLIPO GRIGLIATO! LADRI CHE NON SIETE ALTRO! TORNATE QUA CHE VI TAGLIO QUELLE GRINFIE DA GATTACCI MARIOLI SCROCCONI!  
Riflessi. Ecco cosa salva sempre un uomo accorto. Il riflesso istintivo, dopo essere stato quasi buttato per terra da due ragazzini che scappano a tutta birra sul marciapiede in senso opposto con un cartoccio di salsicce, di fare la TARTARUGA e far rientrare prontamente la testa nel collo giusto in tempo per schivare la mannaia sporca di frattaglie di pesce che ha visto con la coda dell'occhio saettare dietro di loro. La medesima andò quindi a infilzarsi vibrando in un lampione mentre il fiammeggiante diavolaccio biancovestito che aveva gettato l'urlo di poco prima arrivava caracollando al suo seguito a mo' di palla da bowling furibonda e rotolante, deciso a far seguire alle parole i fatti. Certo, se i bambini ormai non avessero già girato l'angolo e si fossero persi chissà dove. L'infarinato vendicatore si fermò quindi ansimante piegandosi in due per riprendere fiato e tirando moccoli, mentre il quasi decapitato gentiluomo levava il cappello elegante salvo per un pelo e si avvicinava cautamente. –Un'altra volta dimmelo quando sei in questo stato così resto a casa e mi salvaguardo la salute! Mi sembra di capire che quei piccoletti non ti stiano molto simpatici?  
–Simpatici? Argh… è la QUARTA volta questa settimana che mi rubano dalla cucina!– Si sarebbe detto che per una volta volesse cambiare abitudini e mandare fiamme dagli occhi. –Capisco una monelleria, ma non il furto abituale! Quella roba io la pago e CARA! Mi stanno svuotando il frigorifero… e quegli occhi di falco dei camerieri se la fanno sempre fare in barba! Se continua così mi manderanno in rovina!– Gratificò quindi il compare di un'occhiata di sottinsù. –E tu che ci fai qui?  
–Venivo a pranzo. E ad avvertirti che c'è adunata per domani pomeriggio. Quando abbiamo sfrattato il covo di quell'ingegnere genetico pazzoide, il dottor Dante, abbiamo fatto fuori…– si mise a contare pensierosamente sulle dita –il Minotauro, le Arpie, le Furie, Medusa, il mostro Gerione e i Centauri… ma pare che gli altri siano preoccupati che possa esserne scappato qualcuno. Pensiamo di perlustrare tutta la zona circostante…  
–Se non risolvo questa faccenda scordatevi che vi aiuti. Ho già un diavolo per capello così.  
–Ma via. Non ti sembra di esagerare?  
–No.– Si tirò su aggrappandosi alla mano offertagli. –Sta diventando un vero problema. Ogni volta prendono di più. Ho il sospetto che diano da mangiare a qualche randagio qui nei dintorni. Anche se forse dovrei più pensare a un intero BRANCO di randagi. Se è così non lo fanno senz'altro per cattiveria, ma non posso lo stesso permettergli di continuare. Non so da dove arrivino, non sono di questo quartiere. Così non posso andare neanche a casa loro per protestare. Non so proprio che pesci pigliare.  
–Io vorrei un'orata al forno e magari una sogliola fritta con patatine…  
Occhiataccia carbonizzante.  
–O magari no… sigh… immagino che dovrò offrirti una mano per vedertela con questi ladruncoli, giusto?  
–Sarebbe molto apprezzato.  
–Basta che tu non mi faccia fare la cernia infarinata e mi metta sul davanzale come esca.  
–In realtà speravo in qualche piano dei tuoi. Purché non troppo strampalato.  
–Ah, se è per questo che ne dici di un vero classico, amico?

Era quasi sera, e stranamente il ristorante aveva le luci spente e la serranda abbassata. Molti avventori casuali o abituali che vi passavano davanti si fermavano un attimo stupiti o delusi e andavano via mormorando costretti a rivedere i loro piani. Un foglietto appiccicato in fretta alla serranda si scusava con i signori clienti della momentanea interruzione del servizio dovuta a un guasto in cucina, e assicurava che il giorno dopo il locale avrebbe riaperto.  
Chissà se bisognava davvero credere a un guasto in cucina? Magari un guasto al frigorifero… oppure si trattava di qualcos'altro, speculavano i più dubbiosi. Certo quel posto era sempre stato meticolosamente pulito fino a brillare, ma per tutto c'è una prima volta… altrimenti non si sarebbero spiegati i succosi tocchi di carne gettati in cima al bidone dell'immondizia presso la porta di servizio, che già cani e gatti del rione adocchiavano con pregustazione attendendo che non ci fosse in giro nessuno per cominciare a litigarseli. Magari qualcuno si era lamentato di un avvelenamento da cibo, oppure…? I curiosi alla fine scrollavano le spalle e si allontanavano come gli altri, magari segnandosi la nota mentale di essere un po' più prudenti la prossima volta che capitavano là.  
–Se penso ai soldi che mi stai facendo perdere… e ai DANNI che potresti stare causando alla mia reputazione…  
–Shhhh! Se ti agiti tanto non riesco a nasconderti! Abbi fiducia… semplice ma geniale! Vedrai che non sapranno resistere!  
–Sarà.  
–Hai mai visto fallire un mio piano?

–Insomma, magari qualche volta riescono in modo UN PO' IMPREVISTO, ma riescono sempre!  
Si zittirono di colpo. Le due figurette che stavano aspettando erano appena spuntate all'altro capo della via. Dimostravano l'età per andare alle elementari, entrambi di capelli scuri, uno di pochi anni più grande dell'altro che si aggrappava alla sua maglietta. I vestiti avevano qualche strappo e qualche macchia che potevano essersi fatti giocando, ma non sembravano particolarmente poveri o denutriti, nonostante l'aria cauta e diffidente. Si avvicinavano passo dopo passo, incerti per l'insolita novità, forse fiutando una possibile trappola e pronti a veder saltare fuori in ogni momento una furia col mattarello a dar loro addosso. Non accadde niente del genere. Il maggiore lesse il biglietto. Si guardarono intorno, esaminarono l'aiuola pubblica davanti all'ingresso e poi la serranda, come a vedere se per caso fosse stata lasciata distrattamente aperta. Si consultarono con lo sguardo, un po' agitati. Infine puntarono gli sguardi sul bidone e sul suo contenuto tentatore. Senza dire una parola, iniziarono ad accostarsi dai due lati guardandosi ogni momento alle spalle, increduli di non essere sorvegliati, divisi tra la paura che ci fosse qualcosa sotto e la tentazione evidentemente troppo forte dell'esca. Finché non vi si gettarono di colpo sopra come uno solo, afferrando le bistecche, nascondendosele quasi in uno stesso gesto sotto le magliette e prendendo una corsa a rotta di collo nella direzione da cui erano venuti, scomparendo quasi subito alla vista dei passanti.  
–A–HA!– esclamò drizzandosi col dito puntato quello nascosto nel cespuglio.  
–A–HA!– esclamò il cespuglio.

–Continuo a non capire… puff… perché non hai voluto semplicemente prenderli sul fatto. Li avevamo lì con le mani nel sacco… gli piombavo addosso a rete aperta e te li pescavo! Perché la trasmittente nella bistecca e corrergli dietro in questo modo?  
–Bravo fesso… magari così li spaventavo a morte e non venivano più a rubare da me, ma potevano andare da qualcun altro! Invece adesso capiamo DOVE portano tutto il bottino e perché lo fanno, e sistemiamo la cosa alla radice!  
–Certo se continuano a filare così… mi sa che avremmo dovuto chiedere rinforzi! Anf… sono troppo vecchio per fare ancora il maratoneta…  
–Non fare l'idiota più di quello che sei. Si sono fermati. E conosco anche il posto. Tra pochi minuti finalmente sapremo come stanno le cose.  
–Hai per caso paura che qualcuno li stia sfruttando?  
–O è così e allora ce ne occupiamo, o se si tratta davvero di un branco di randagi…  
–Offri loro un lavoretto per ripagarti e mantenere gli animaletti?  
–No. Mi cucino i randagi per ripagare quello che mi hanno fregato.  
–Gulp… muso giallo mangiacani! D'ora in poi i tuoi piatti li passo prima ai raggi X!

–Fratello… puff… puff… non credi che ci stiano inseguendo?  
Il bambino più grande si guardò intorno nello spiazzo inutilizzato deserto, dai muri scrostati. Non c'era altro intorno a loro che cartacce a terra e il rumore del vento. –No. Ho controllato per tutta la strada. Quel cuoco era davvero arrabbiato stamattina, ma adesso non si è neanche fatto vedere… e comunque non potrebbe starci dietro, lo sai!  
–Io però… sono sicuro di aver sentito un rumore…  
–Lo avrai immaginato. Coraggio. Forse è l'ultima volta che dobbiamo farlo. Magari finalmente adesso sarà contento.  
–Fratello… io… ho paura…  
–Anch'io.– Il piccolo tremava. L'altro cercava di farsi vedere tranquillo, ma non riusciva a nascondere a sua volta il proprio tremito. –Ma che altro possiamo fare?… Gli adulti non ci crederebbero mai… e comunque… non credo che nessuno potrebbe fargli qualcosa… Vieni qui. Non allontanarti. Da un momento all'altro si farà vedere.  
–E se stavolta decidesse di…  
–Non ti succederà niente. Non lo permetterò. Promesso.  
–Ah, io non ci giurerei!– esclamò alle loro spalle l'ultima voce che avrebbero voluto sentire in quel momento. –Perché quello che capiterà a tutti e due adesso è una bella sculacciata a opera del SOTTOSCRITTO… DOPO che mi avrete dato la vostra paghetta settimanale per almeno tre mesi per rimborsarmi, ovvio!  
Sobbalzarono, voltandosi contemporaneamente per vedere lo Chef Solitario dritto in tutta la sua scarsa statura all'imboccatura del vicolo coi pugni sui fianchi come un supereroe, e il suo assistente trafelato che molto meno supereroicamente cercava di riprendere fiato alle sue spalle. Un lampo di terrore attraversò gli occhi dei bambini. Terrore con una sfumatura strana che non sfuggì ai due inseguitori. Non solo per se stessi… ma anche per LORO.  
–Andate via di qua! Perché ci avete seguito? Non volevamo mettere nessun altro in mezzo… presto, finché potete…  
–In mezzo? In mezzo mi ci avete messo quando mi avete vuotato la cucina!– replicò la vittima offesa avanzando con tutto lo sdegno della sua giusta ira verso i piccoli colpevoli. –Adesso fate i bravi, venite con me e mi mostrate dov'è la vostra casa, poi vedremo come…  
–No!– Il più grande respinse violentemente la mano che cercava di afferrargli il braccio e indietreggiò, con uno sguardo febbrile. –Voi non capite… noi non volevamo farlo!… Non avevamo altra scelta! Ha preso gli altri! I nostri amici! Ha FAME… e se non gli portiamo da mangiare… ci ha lasciati liberi solo perché possiamo sfamarlo… e se non ve ne andate, anche voi…  
–Ehmmm… amico?– fece l'istrione dubbioso. –Da come sta parlando, mi sa che non si tratta di un comune randagio…  
–Storie! Io non vedo niente e nessuno! Ci ho rimesso del mio, e se non avrò soddisfazione…  
S'interruppe sentendo qualcosa come un… MUTAMENTO nell'aria. Una vibrazione bassa, che pervadeva tutta l'atmosfera della via. Proveniva apparentemente da una spaccatura di un muro alla loro destra, che lasciava vedere l'interno buio di una casa abbandonata. Buio che era stato improvvisamente riempito dal lampeggiare di occhi famelici. La vibrazione crebbe d'intensità fino a diventare riconoscibile come un lungo ringhio brontolante. Il ringhio di più di una gola. Pietruzze caddero dalla crepa mentre qualcosa di grosso spingeva per uscire all'esterno. Un'ombra improvvisa cadde sui due inseguitori. I bambini arretrarono, impietriti dall'orrore.  
Un corpo nero, gigantesco, aveva occupato lo spazio tra loro e il sole. Zampe potenti, artigliate, con dita quasi umane. La coda frustava violentemente per terra sollevando una nube di polvere. Sotto il suo ventre arcuato si intravvedevano nello squarcio alle sue spalle le forme confuse e si udivano flebilmente i pianti di tre o quattro altri bambini che si aggrappavano l'uno all'altro, gli ostaggi con cui il mostro costringeva i suoi piccoli procacciatori a servirlo. Ma ora non era più disposto ad aspettare il suo pranzo, e l'avrebbe volentieri sostituito con qualsiasi cosa gli capitasse a tiro. Si piegavano verso di loro avidamente i lunghi colli che sostenevano non una ma TRE teste tutte dotate di occhiacci diabolici e zanne lunghe quanto una mano, le ampie lingue rosse che sciabolavano in fuori. Mentre le due laterali si fissavano sugli sconosciuti intrusi digrignando i denti, quella centrale si elevò verso il cielo gettando un altissimo, funebre ululato.  
–Uh–oh…  
–Avevi ragione. Decisamente NON è un comune randagio.  
–Mi sa tanto che abbiamo trovato quello che era scappato…  
–Ma non mi dire. E adesso?

–UACK! Buono, cuccioletto!– Uno zompo a gambe levate evitò per un pelo che la mascella a tagliola gigante si chiudesse su un tenerello e metallico corpicino britannico. –Te l'avevo detto che dovevamo chiedere rinforzi! Adesso tra l'altro siamo DUE contro TRE!  
–Piantala di ripeterlo… EHI! Giù quei denti! Io PREPARO il pranzo, non FACCIO da pranzo… e sono un FALSO GRASSO! E voi due ragazzini che state combinando? Squagliatevela subito!  
–Ma… ma…– Il fratello maggiore stringeva a sé protettivo il piccolo singhiozzante, bloccati entrambi in un angolo. Ciò che vedevano fare a quegli adulti sconosciuti li sbalordiva entrambi forse ancor più del mostro. –Non possiamo! I nostri amici sono ancora là… e se proviamo a scappare comunque mangerà anche noi!  
Era vero. La testa non impegnata con loro sorvegliava attentamente le sue prede senza perderle di vista un attimo. –Dannazione… a quanto pare questa bestia è anche parecchio intelligente. Userà i bambini come scudo anche contro di noi, se ne avrà l'occasione…  
–Be', facciamoci venire in mente un'idea e presto! Anche se chiamassimo gli altri, non potrebbero comunque essere qui in tempo!  
–Cosa sappiamo del dottor Dante? Che creava i suoi mostri secondo il modello di quelli del vero Inferno… se questo è Cerbero, qual è il suo punto debole? Sei tu il letterato! Cerca di ricordartelo!  
–Ugh… hai detto niente…– Una martellata ciclopica calò sulla testa di sinistra trovando però un cranio più duro dell'acciaio. Il martello rimbalzò via più stordito della sua vittima, che si scrollò solo per qualche attimo infastidita per ritrovare la lucidità. –Mica facile ricordarsi gli studi liceali in queste condizioni… ci sto provando…  
–Be', vedi di fare presto… YIKES!– Le grinfie artigliarono l'aria a pochi millimetri dalla ciccia. Si gettò di lato ed emise una fiammata che il corpaccione massiccio fu inaspettatamente rapido a schivare. –Ha dei riflessi paurosi! O metti ordine in quel ripostiglio a soqquadro che chiami cervello o ti dirò ciao–ciao dalla sua pancia!  
–Pancia! Ecco!– Si sarebbe quasi detto che gli si fosse accesa una lampadina da cinquanta watt sopra la testa d'uovo assieme a una luminosa scritta «EUREKA». –Bisogna dargli da mangiare! È questo che dice il libro! I viaggiatori che scendevano nell'aldilà offrivano del cibo a Cerbero perché non li divorasse… se mangia rallenta, si addormenta e noi ce la caviamo!  
–Ma bene… e sentiamo, tu del cibo per cani ce l'hai? Perché io guarda caso sono uscito di casa senza… a meno che non proponga di dargli in pasto ME! E mi sembra che non gli dispiacerebbe!  
–Ehm… fammi pensare… dovrebbe andar bene anche la terra… nel cerchio dei golosi gliela davano… facciamo un tentativo?  
–Ho un'idea migliore.– Il capocuoco si fermò slittando e abbassandosi per evitare un nuovo morso, rivolgendosi ai due piccoli testimoni terrorizzati a poca distanza. –Ehi! Mocciosi! Le bistecche! Quelle che gli avevate portato! Tiratele! Lanciategliele in bocca!  
Ci volle qualche secondo perché quelle parole si facessero strada nella mente del maggiore, che sudava freddo. –N–noi?– balbettò. –Ma sei pazzo? Non possiamo farcela con lui! Ci faremo solo divorare…  
–Non preoccupatevi! Ve lo distrarrò io per tutto il tempo necessario!– Con un'esibizione da premio Oscar, il corvaccio spiccò un salto atterrando dritto tra le scapole del cane gigante, tenendosi ben saldo al pelo duro come l'acciaio. I colli presero a contorcersi selvaggiamente, cercando inutilmente di afferrare l'intruso nel suo punto cieco. A un secco scatto metallico il corpo di quest'ultimo si distese e si distorse, rimodellandosi in quello di una piovra gigante coi tentacoli avvinghiati strettamente al petto e alle nuche del mostro impazzito, che gli limitavano i movimenti esasperando la sua furia. –Forza! Dovete far finta che sia un tiro al bersaglio e centrargli la bocca! Altrimenti né voi né noi usciremo di qui interi… e neanche i vostri amici!  
–M… ma…  
–Volete salvarli, no? Avete avuto il coraggio di proteggerli per tutto questo tempo… fate un ultimo sforzo!  
Il bambino esitò, trattenendo il fiato. Ma il fratellino gli era già sfuggito dalle braccia e correva verso la battaglia, stringendo i pezzi di carne tra le braccia e ignorando il suo richiamo disperato. Tremando tutto, si fermò di fronte alla creatura torreggiante che si divincolava, al cui confronto sembrava ancora più minuscolo, e ne lanciò un paio quasi a caso, chiudendo gli occhi, con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo.  
Forse fu la fortuna del principiante. O forse un miracolo. Vedendo la forma indistinta roteante in aria, Cerbero diresse istintivamente la testa di sinistra ad afferrare e sbranare le bistecche che altrimenti lo avrebbero mancato di un miglio. Un grugnito di soddisfazione riempì il primo paio di occhi rossi, dopodichè la testa iniziò quasi subito a ciondolare e gli occhi a chiudersi, come se fosse stato drogato o stordito.  
–Funziona! Presto! Ancora! Bisogna farle addormentare tutte e tre!  
Le due teste restanti sembravano non essersi neanche accorte di quanto era successo alla prima. Continuavano a dibattersi feroci come non mai e a cercare un bersaglio, e per di più sembrava che la forza inutilizzata da quel lato fosse fluita in loro. Era sempre più difficile trattenerle. Il bimbetto, tremando ancora più forte, sollevò di nuovo il braccio mentre il fratello accorreva verso di lui, tentando un passo avanti. Ma le gambe lo tradirono. Inciampò e cadde. Le bistecche compirono un arco in aria per atterrare nella polvere. Le fauci di destra si avventarono per addentare un bocconcino diverso, strappando dolorosamente i tentacoli che le avviluppavano.  
La carne fu raccolta al volo e lanciata con uno stesso movimento nella gola rossa spalancata che la inghiottì senza neanche rendersene conto, nello stesso istante in cui il piccolo veniva sorretto e trascinato via dal fratello. Sbattendo le palpebre, i due fissarono la schiena del severo Sancho Panza che si era interposto protettivo, con un cipiglio serissimo, tra loro e il mostro ridotto ormai ad una sola testa, ma con la furia di tutte e tre.  
–Quelle erano le ultime bistecche. Siamo rimasti senza… mi piange il cuore se penso a come le avrei preparate per stasera! Forza! Non state lì impalati! Mettetevi in salvo! Qui ci pensiamo noi!  
–Urgh…– Metà dei tentacoli erano stati divelti ormai, e il Don Chisciotte degno compare del nobile salvatore si reggeva con fatica come un cowboy in groppa ad un cavallo imbizzarrito che minacciava di scrollarlo giù. –Non riesco più a tenerlo! Questo diavolo sta per scapparmi!  
–Allora lascialo.  
–Cosa?  
–Lascialo. Fatti da parte. A meno che tu non voglia farti male. Ho decisamente perso la pazienza.  
Gli aveva sentito quel tono poche volte. Si affrettò ad obbedire. Sgusciò dalla schiena della belva come un resto di carta portata dal vento e andò a cadere pochi metri lontano, recuperando la sua forma e assistendo sgomento, insieme con i piccoli ladri e i loro compagni prigionieri, allo spettacolo di Cerbero che sentendosi finalmente libero di scatenarsi si gettava con tutta la forza delle sue zampe poderose contro il tappo che gli stava piantato davanti, le teste addormentate penzolanti ai lati e quella centrale schiumante di bava dalla fame e dalla rabbia.  
L'oggetto di cotanta carica, fissandolo come se non vedesse affatto il pericolo, si limitò a scandire ad alta voce, calmissimo: –Tu dovresti essere il guardiano dei golosi, a quanto pare… be', mi sa che hai commesso un errore…  
–Che combini… SPOSTATI DA LÌ!– gracchiò il compagno alla sua sinistra. Lui non diede segno di averlo sentito.  
–Innanzitutto questi mocciosi NON SONO golosi… visto che rubavano solo per ingozzare te…  
–SIGNORE!– strillarono i ragazzini. Cerbero stava già con tutti i suoi denti pronti ad inghiottire la preda in un solo boccone.  
–E comunque tutta la roba che ti sei ingoiato era MIA… quindi direi che mi sei debitore! Vuoi giocare col FUOCO, stupido bestione? Fatti avanti… TI CUCINO IO!  
FWASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Tutti si coprirono gli occhi. La colonna di fiamma così enorme ed accecante da essere insostenibile durò solo per un momento. Il mostro ci si era trovato con la testa restante proprio in mezzo e non ebbe modo di schivarla. Quando tornarono a guardare, era caduto come un megalitico tizzone carbonizzato in mezzo alla strada, le teste completamente incenerite, e andava piano piano spegnendosi.  
L'autore del falò si portò la mano alla bocca per coprire un ultimo singhiozzo fumigante e quindi decretò: –Tzé! L'avevo avvertito che non si scherza col sottoscritto!  
La sua dignità di vincitore subì una brusca diminuzione quando fu abbracciato e sollevato a piedi per aria da due braccia festanti mentre una bocca a ventosa si allungava a sbaciucchiarlo. –Sei grande! Sei il migliore! Sei formidabile! Ma dove la tenevi nascosta questa? Non mi avevi mai detto che potevi fare una fiammata del genere!  
–Non lo sapevo neanch'io. Dovevo essere semplicemente infuriato nero… OOOF… e mettimi giù!  
I bambini intrappolati nella tana della bestia stavano uscendo gridando di gioia, abbracciando i piccoli amici che non credevano più di rivederli. Una folata di vento improvviso entrò nel vicolo concretizzandosi nella figura del rinforzo chiamato, che rinfoderò l'arma ammirando sinceramente lo spettacolo. –Sono arrivato prima che ho potuto… ma a quanto pare avete fatto voi prima di me.  
–Già. Ti dispiace, eh, di non essere tu il protagonista per una volta?  
–Eh eh… ora bisognerà ripulire questo macello. Prendo un campione di tessuto per il professore… se ce n'è ancora di utilizzabile… e poi vedrò di riportare a casa questi bambini. Complimenti. Siete stati grandi a sistemarlo da soli.  
–Ehm… veramente io ho fatto il meno…– Il gentleman si lisciò pensieroso il cuoio non capelluto. –E adesso che ne facciamo di questo mostro abbrustolito? Dà un bel po' d'ingombro…  
–Non sarebbe male come brasato speciale della casa per questa settimana.  
–Starai SCHERZANDO!  
–E perché? In fondo è FARCITO coi miei migliori bocconcini! A proposito dei quali… EHI VOI!– urlò agli ex ladruncoli facendoli sobbalzare. –Non crediate che sia finita qui! Vi considero ancora miei debitori… per cui farete i camerieri nel mio locale finché non mi avrete risarcito con le paghe! Mance vostre, naturalmente. E se lavorate bene potrei anche assumervi a lungo termine. Dopotutto quelli che ho ora sono degli idioti.  
Lo spavento lasciò posto ad enormi sorrisi sulle faccine non troppo pulite. –Potete contarci, signore… cioè capo!  
–Bene. E tanto per cominciare, servirete i piatti alla festa di questa sera.  
–Festa?– I due compagni si voltarono stupiti verso di lui. –Che festa?  
–La vostra festa a sorpresa per me, ovvio. Pensate che avrei attentato alla mia salute facendovela organizzare in un altro ristorante? MI sono prenotato due mesi fa e ho annullato la vostra prenotazione. Non preoccupatevi, sarò adeguatamente sorpreso e vi assicuro che il menù sarà perfettamente a gusto del festeggiato. E non vedo l'ora di assaggiare la torta che mi sto preparando da stamattina! Animo– esclamò quindi incamminandosi a gran passi e lasciandosi dietro gli amici allibiti, seguito dalla frotta dei monelli –andiamo a preparare tutto, che ci sono state anche troppe interruzioni! E state tranquilli, vi farò anche uno bello sconto sul conto!

29/2/2008  
_Hen Zu Ni Shengri Kuaile!_


End file.
